


Minions

by Cookienator



Series: Lemon Drops [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookienator/pseuds/Cookienator
Summary: Sequel to Duty to Humanity





	Minions

„Severus are you coming, breakfast is starting in the great hall?”  
“Not yet.” Severus was sitting on the couch surrounded by books.  
“We can’t eat every day in our quarters, you know that.”  
“I know, but it is Friday and I still have no idea how to pay Albus back.”  
“Don`t worry, I took care of that. But I still think you should talk to him, I would feel a lot better if our kitchen would be a kitchen again and not a makeshift potions lab. I almost mistook the dried aconite for my tea yesterday.”  
“Well, that proofs that you are utterly useless with potions, a first year should be able to distinguish between tee and aconite.”  
“Oh come on Sev, dry plants all look the same.”  
“What did you do to Albus?”  
“You will have to come and see.”

Staff and students were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. Albus Dumbledore was sitting restless on his chair, he was awaiting a lemon drop delivery right after breakfast. He glanced over to Severus, quite sure that after the man had lost access to his lab he would behave.  
Suddenly a small lemon drop like thing walked into the hall wearing an overall. It looked around until his spectacled eyes found Albus.  
“DADDY,” running to the head table it was followed by a dozen more walking lemon drops. Albus tried to escape through the staff door, but the things were too fast hugging his legs, screaming daddy, they stopped him. Helpless Albus glanced to Minerva, she just turned to Severus giving him a disapproving look.  
“Don’t look at me like that, I don’t even know what these things are.” With these words he departed the hall, followed by Harry.  
“So, what are these things?”  
“They are called minions, I’m pretty sure they will drive him crazy within hours.”  
“From this movie you wanted me to watch?”  
“Yes, so ready for a movie night?”  
“Very well.”


End file.
